Mother-Loving Daughters
by KMTYuri
Summary: Lisanna and Lucy attempt to travel time to see their mothers because they want to marry them. But before that they have to corrupt Princess Hisui's mind first to gain access to Eclipse Gate.
.

.

 **Mother-Loving Daughters**

Lisanna and Lucy attempt to travel time to see their mothers because they want to marry them. But before that they have to corrupt Princess Hisui's mind first to gain access to Eclipse Gate.

.

 **NOTE : This is not Lemon. This is Lime.**

In order to meet their mothers again, Lucy and Lisanna decided they would go to Mercurius to use Eclipse Gate so, hopefully, they would be able to see them again and get married. But first, they needed all the twelve Zodiac keys. So, they had to borrow Yukino's Libra and Pisces in order to collect them all.

Before that, Lucy and Lisanna got Zoldeo's Capricorn. They set a meeting in a ruined building. They asked him for his Zodiac key and what payment he would like to receive. At first he asked them to strip off and dance as payment. However, before the girls (nervously) did that, Capricorn suddenly appeared and slapped and kicked him. He said he was angry that the man he loved was actually heterosexual. "The reason why I stayed by your side and obeyed your orders because I was in love with you, Zoldeo-sama!" Capricorn couldn't hold his anger to Zoldeo. "And now it turns out that you only like girls!"

Capricorn then decided to leave Zoldeo and become Lucy's celestial spirit. "At least, I have chances to flirt with Loke or other male spirits." he said.

That's how Lucy and Lisanna got Capricorn from Zoldeo.

As for Sorano's Zodiac keys - Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio, Lucy already got them after winning a gamble to her.

When they stayed in a love hotel, Lucy and Sorano decided to make a bet. They would have scissor sex and whoever got orgasm first lost the gamble and would have to give away her keys. And Sorano got orgasm first so Lucy won. "I have no idea why its easier for you to get orgasm?" said Lucy when receiving Sorano's keys. They had just finished having sex in the love hotel and Lucy was gonna leave. "You've never had good sex since Aries is a frigid girl. Its totally different than my sex life with Virgo. She is wild. She makes me reach it easy. I really thought I would come first when you and I were having sex."

"Shut up and take my keys!" said Sorano who was upset. "It's not that I get orgasm often. Its rare."

"Then what made you get orgasm that easy when we had sex?" Lucy gave a seductive look.

"Like heck I know!" Sorano glared at Lucy. "Women's sexual desire is complex!"

"Or maybe my body is way too attractive?" Lucy teased Sorano as blinking an eye.

"One more word I will rip off your clothes." Sorano gave a threatening look. She clenched. "Now, go away!"

Lucy laughed and walked off. She left the love hotel.

That was how Lucy and Lisanna got Zoldeo's and Sorano's Zodiac keys. The remaining keys they would have to get were Libra and Pisces from Yukino.

Lucy and Lisanna then visited Sabertooth and met Yukino. They then told her they wanted to borrow Libra and Pisces keys but without telling her their true intention. At first Yukino objected but they offered her good molestation in exchange.

"Okay," Yukino agreed. "I''ve never done it with gentle girls..." she blushed and sighed.

Suddenly, Minerva busted them.

"Hold on! Yukino is my sex partner!" Minerva protested. "Beside Erza and Kagura! I-I mean, Yukino is the only submissive partner I have! And I am jealous ya know seeing my submissive partner have sex with other girls!"

"You are a hypocrite!" Lucy yelled at Minerva. "If you are allowed to have sex with Erza and Kagura why don't you allow Yukino to have sex with other girls?!"

Minerva couldn't win the debate. Lucy had got the point. Minerva then decided to make another deal.

"Well, I will allow Yukino to have sex with you but one of you will have to have sex with me in return."

Yukino got shocked. Lucy and Lisanna gulped. They knew Minerva loved rough sex. She was sometimes bizarre. And she loved being dominant.

"I..." Lucy spoke up. "I am the one who will become your sex partner temporarily." she tried to be Lisanna's knight.

"Lucy, please don't sacrifice yourself." Lisanna tried to prevent. "Let's cancel our intention. Forget Eclipse Gate."

"Eclipse Gate?" Yukino was curious. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Uhm..." Lisanna answered. "Actually we want to see our mothers again because we want to marry them. So we need all the twelve keys."

"Oh, that's sweet." Yukino was touched and cheerful. "Attempting to see your mothers again in order to marry them. I think I will lend you Libra and Pisces keys without any payment."

"Oh, really?" Lucy and Lisanna almost didn't believe what they were hearing.

"I've always had dreams of marrying my own mother." said Yukino as giving a tender smile. Lucy and Lisanna felt relieved.

"Here." Yukino gave her keys to Lucy. "You can use them."

"Aw, man..." Minerva sulked. "Then I am not gonna have a new sex partner..."

Suddenly Yukino slapped Minerva. She almost cried.

"So... You think I am just your property, uh? You think you can just replace and exchange me with another girl?"

"Ah..." Minerva was surprised and nervous. "I-I am sorry, Yukino. I didn't mean that..."

"You are cruel!" Yukino ran away leaving Minerva. She burst into tears. "I hate you!"

"Hey, wait my darling, Yukino!" Minerva pursued Yukino. "I am sorry! Please don't leave me!"

Everybody in Sabertooth's lounge were only watching.

Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other. "Well, I guess that's not our business." Lisanna spoke up.

"Of course not." Lucy replied. "Let's go and pretend we don't see anything."

.

The next step was going to Mercurius to get Eclipse Gate. This was the biggest problem. Any outsider couldn't just enter the palace and use Eclipse Gate that easy. Even high-ranking insiders had no rights to do anything with the gate.

But Lucy and Lisanna didn't give up. They were definitely going to use Eclipse Gate to meet their mothers. They were already falling in love like crazy. They would contact the Princess Hisui who was their close friend. They thought that if they managed to brainwash the Princess, they could have an access to Eclipse Gate.

This was the plan.

Lucy then made a call. She told Princess Hisui they were going to have a girls party in Lucy's rented room and of course without revealing the ulterior motive she and Lisanna were hiding. They were going to have Princess Hisui in bed and pleasure her.

But there was a problem. Lucy and Lisanna had no idea how to do that! Lucy was blank for ideas. She was scared. So was Lisanna. Attempting to do such a nasty behavior to the Princess would be an unforgivable crime. But it was too late for them to realize that. Princess Hisui would definitely be coming to Lucy's place.

For a moment, Lucy and Lisanna were scared and confused. They had no idea what to do.

"You shouldn't have made a call first, Lucy." Lisanna lectured Lucy. They were taking seats in Fairy Tail's lounge.

"Please... don't put more pressure on my mind." Lucy looked trembling and down. "I am trying to find solution..."

But that confusion and fear only lasted few minutes.

Lucy managed to find an idea. She knew there was a lady savior who could have helped them resolve this issue. That person was none other than Erza Scarlet. The tomboy girl who was popular among guys and girls. And because of this, she often used her sex appeal to seduce pretty girls and have them in bed. Even Kagura and Minerva sometimes asked her to stay in love hotels with them. Since Erza had rich experience in seducing and having sex with girls, she could be the one whom Lucy and Lisanna could rely on. They then asked her to help them corrupt Princess Hisui's mind in bed. However, Erza herself was not an easy girl. It's not that easy for someone to ask her to do such a task unless they let her kiss them and rub their body a bit... if they were a girl.

"So, which one of you who will be the payment?" Erza asked Lucy and Lisanna as giving a seductive look. The three ladies were gathering in Lucy's room.

Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other. They didn't say anything.

"Or maybe both?" Erza asked again. She grinned. Lucy and Lisanna blushed and looked down.

"You decide yourself." Lucy finally spoke up. "Which one of us that will be the payment."

Erza nodded as giving a tender smile. She then exhaled. "Well, its hard for me to pick since both of you are equally attractive..."

Lucy and Lisanna took a glance at each other.

"...then I make up my mind." Erza continued. "I won't kiss and rub any of you. Because I don't think I can pick any."

Lucy and Lisanna were surprised. "Really?"

"Really." Erza gave a bright smile.

"So, you will help us without payment?" said Lisanna. She and Lucy looked happy.

Erza's facial expression changed drastically. "Who the hell say I will help you without payment!" she glared at the two girls.

Lucy and Lisanna stopped smiling. They gasped and their bodies looked trembling.

Erza continued her words. "This is a very hard job because it is too risky so I demand for a high price in return! I will order you to molest each other instead! Now take off your clothes!"

Erza took a seat in a sofa. She crossed her arms and legs and started to give commands like a queen. Lucy and Lisanna took off their clothes and waited for Erza's commands.

"You two kiss!"

"Fondle each other breasts!"

"Hug!"

"Do a 69!"

"Do a scissor!"

That's some of Erza's orders to Lucy and Lisanna. However, the two girls seemed to enjoy it.

.

After Lucy and Lisanna gave their payment, they and Erza made a plan to trap Princess Hisui. At Saturday night, Princess Hisui would be coming to Lucy's room.

 **To Be Continued (Maybe)**


End file.
